


workout week

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: my brain is fried but i tried my best to make something lol>:( cant get my ideas out hnng
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	workout week

Clive watched Luke as he tried to lift the weight bar, struggling to push it up with his little arms … He came into their garage often, Clive just liked to watch him try and lift weights. He always went for the biggest thing in the room without realizing that even Clive couldn’t pick it up on his own. He thought for a second that Luke had almost picked it up, but, in reality he’d just rolled it a little bit. 

The boy was laying back on the weight bench, not even dressed for this, he was wearing the same blue sweater and shorts he always did. It was strange, even though he hadn’t really done anything, he was actually sweating from all of this …

“Luke-?” Clive asked, watching as Luke hastily sat up, hitting his head against the bar above him. He winced, and turned red, looking away, “h-hey- when did you get here?! Don’t sneak up on me-”

Clive snorted- “I- I live here … what are you doing? You wanna work out or something?” He made his way over to him, and started taking the weights off of the bar. Luke turned red, anxiously swinging his legs as he shrugged. “K-kinda-” He said, flinching as the loud sound of one of the weights hitting the floor echoed off of the garage walls. “ oops-” Clive mumbled, “Well you could have just asked me about it-” 

“But- I didn’t want you to start making fun of me!” 

“Whaaaaat? Me? Make fun of you?  _ Now why would I do that- _ ” 

Luke crossed his arms, glaring at the ground before he was pulled back onto the bench. He stared up at the bar, there were no weights on it now. He glared at Clive, who stared back at him, confused …

“I’m not THAT weak!” 

“... It’s not that you’re weak, Luke, You’re just young-” Clive said. He sounded so serious, it made Luke think for a second …

“But you can get stronger! Everyone can! So lift those noodle arms and let’s get to work!” 

“See! You are making fun of me!” Luke whined, grabbing the bar. “Just a little-  _ but only cause you’re so cute _ ” Clive said, kissing his forehead. Luke ignored him, knowing he was just saying that so he wouldn’t be mad … not that it worked or anything. “Don’t lock your arms, and if it’s too heavy then you can tell me-” Clive said. 

“There’s no weights on it! There’s no way it’s that heavy!”

“ …” Clive picked it up, and let Luke hold it, slowly letting go of his grip. He didn’t say anything, just slowly let the bar go further down …

“Are you pushing back at all?” He asked, Luke looked like he was straining, “I- I’m fine!” 

“Oh- so if i just let go-”

“D-Don’t let go!”

Clive put the bar back where it was, “you wanna try doing something else?” He asked, getting a hesitant nod from Luke. 

Clive nodded, “since it’s sunday- this week is gonna be our workout week!” 

“W-workout week?” 

“Yup! And by the end of the week you’re gonna be able to lift that bar!” Clive said, “Now go put some different clothes on!” He said, already dressed like he was going to work out himself. Luke nodded, walking off like he was unsure about this …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke took in deep breaths, trying to get some oxygen in his brain as he tried to keep up with Clive, who was barely jogging in front of him. He tripped a little, dressed in a short pair of shorts and running shoes with a plain baby blue T shirt on. Clive was dressed nearly the same, the only difference was the shirt’s color. Luke stopped, bending forward a little, hands on his knees as he dripped sweat onto the concrete sidewalk. Luke wheezed, and Clive gave him a worried side eye. 

“You okay buddy?” 

“I’m- I give up- You were right- i’m just-” Luke looked up, “I’m tired-” He whined, but Clive just shook his head. “I’m not letting you give up this easily, Come on! You can do it! We’re almost back home!” He said, and Luke looked … “w-where are we?!” He asked. 

“We just ran around the block the long way! You’re not gonna give up Luke- You can do anything! You can do this too!” He said. Luke looked at him … and looked down. “Can we walk?” He asked. 

Clive just smiled, and held his hand out, “walking is good cardio-” He said, “But if you wanna walk then we have to go around the whole block again-” He said, feeling Luke hold onto his arm as he walked. “Do- do you do this every day?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded. “Nothing else to do while I’m on probation-” 

“This is torture!” Luke whined, getting a sympathetic pat on the back. “It’s not that bad- you’re barely even sweating-” Clive started to walk a little slower just in case he was actually starting to overwork the other. “I- I don’t sweat- That’s gross!” 

“ … everyone sweats-”

“I don’t!”

“You’re sweating right now-” 

“I’m not!” 

“I am~!” Clive playfully said, wiping his hand on Luke's face. Luke squealed, and pushed away from him, “Don’t touch me! You’re gonna give me acne!” 

“Ohh? Then you better run!” Clive said, watching Luke as he took off … He was suddenly a lot faster-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held his hands behind his head, doing sit ups in the living room. He was so tired, but Clive threatened to hug him while he was in those soaked clothes and Luke couldn’t outrun him anymore. He’d never been made to do sit ups though, so he was struggling a little bit. 

“Come on! You can do more than three!” Clive said, getting a little worried as Luke laid flat against the floor. “No I can’t!” He yelled, kicking one of his legs up. Clive moved out of the way of it, and looked down at Luke, “Yes you can- just one more and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day-” he said. 

“Why are you taking this so seriously?!” Luke said, “I gotta go home in a little while! My legs are gonna be too sore for me to walk!” He yelled, and Clive nodded. “Exactly.” 

“...”

“...”

“...  _ did you do all of this so I’d sleep over with you _ -”

“Oh boy would you look at the time! You should go take a bath I think we’re done for today-” Clive said, picking Luke up. Luke just groaned, going limp in his arms, “You don’t have to go tricking me- just ask next time …” He said. Clive set him down in the bathroom, “That’s only half of the reason- I just- see you in there trying to workout a lot- and I figured it’d be good if you could actually lift the weights … I thought it’d make you feel better-” Clive said. 

“Does it make  _ you _ feel better?” Luke asked, tossing his clothes into the pile on the floor. Clive nodded, “why are you always in there anyways?” He asked, and Luke blushed … he turned the shower on, “g-get out-” he coldly demanded. Clive tilted his head, “whaaat? You don’t wanna take a shower with me?” 

“Get outt!”

“I’m going! I’m going~” Clive trailed off, his voice getting smaller as he rambled on about wanting to see something one day. Luke shut the door, and locked it, twisting the knob to make sure it was locked and there was no way Clive could somehow accidentally walk in. He looked towards the shower, and stepped in, letting the warm water hit him. It was way more relaxing after a day like that, but- now his legs were starting to hurt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke could barely move, watching Clive as he tried to convince him to get out of bed. He was already dressed, tugging at Luke’s arms. 

“... c-come cuddle with meeee-” Luke whined, trying to give Clive any reason to not workout today. 

“We can cuddle later!” Clive said, and Luke huffed, looking up at him, “pleeeaaaasseee I’ll do anything else- what if I make breakfast?”

“Are you giving up?”

“N-No! I’m just tired!” 

“I know! We’re not doing much today, just a little stretching- and then I’ll leave you alone-” Clive promised. Luke looked at him … “I’ll give you a kisss-” He said, watching Clive struggle to decide between kisses or torturing Luke by making him workout. 

“Fine … but tomorrow-” he said, letting Luke go. He leaned down, kissing his cheek, feeling Luke kiss him back …

He'd probably trade tomorrow for a kiss too ..


End file.
